


【瑟奥】Things from My Brother

by diemoony



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 奥姆觉得亚瑟抢走了他很多的东西，从很早之前就开始了。又名：虽然是兄弟俩，但是文青贵族和糙汉平民真的是两个思维体系。





	1. 上

** “我们什么都没有了，奥姆，是陆地人毁了一切。”**  
当父亲决定要把母亲献祭给海沟族时，他这样告诉年幼的奥姆，无论品味多少次，那语调里都没有半分悲伤的情绪，在发现亚特兰蒂斯的女王在岸上有个野种后，奥瓦克斯王就开始直呼“那个女人”为亚特兰娜。  
那个女人是会用细长洁白的的手指舒服地梳理奥姆头发的人。  
那个女人是会坐在奥姆的床边轻轻给他唱歌搅动海流让他安眠的人。  
那个女人是即使在冰冷的海里也能让奥姆体会到温暖的人。  
那个女人，是奥姆的母亲。  
但再也不是了。  
她因为爱而做出的离经叛道之举终于越过了最后的底线，她成为一个彻底的罪人，她原有的一切荣光被无情剥夺了。奥姆没有被允许与“罪人”告别，他被约束在自己的书房里，学习如何成为一个强大果断且冷漠的君王，他听到远处海流滚动的声音，他知道海沟族的领地离这儿很远，但他觉得那就是母亲被掷入深海中的声音，要比往昔荣耀的亚特兰蒂斯沉入深海还要震耳欲聋。  
在那个时候，奥姆就已经体会到了亚特兰蒂斯人的无情，他们把处决美化成一场献祭，湄拉后来告诉奥姆，运送女王的仪仗队被艳丽的海草与珊瑚装点，水母和深海鱼散发着荧光围绕着她，亚特兰娜女王带着花冠，美丽却也有着锋利的荆棘扎进她的皮肤，湄拉说到这里的时候不安地踩了下水。  
“她看起来很漂亮。”  
奥姆什么也没有说，只是快速地又翻过几页书，那个时候的奥姆还太小，并不能彻底领会这场夫妻间的谋杀以及海陆两个种族间的仇恨在其中的参杂催化，他汹涌的仇恨犹如平静海面下潜藏的火山，而他的父亲也给了他完美的仇恨对象。  
“是那个杂种。”醉酒的奥瓦克斯王在空无旁人的寝宫里怒吼，“如果没有那个杂种……”  
这就是了，是那个陆地上的杂种，夺走了母亲。  
以及奥姆完整的家。  
  
此后的日子就是奥姆日复一日的学习与训练，他并不算讨厌这样的生活，因为他有明确的目标和排的满满的计划，可对母亲的想念还是会见缝插针地填塞他不小心空下来的那些时候，当你失去一个人的时候，他的好往往就会越发的明显，甚至会遮盖掉让你不愉快的部分变得越来越明亮，从而越发提醒你的失去。这种情绪让奥姆感觉脆弱，好在他还有仇恨与愤怒让他依凭。  
奥姆在最大的一块贝壳上画上了那个杂种，他想象中的杂种，宛如海沟族一样退化荒蛮的面容，搭配着关于愚蠢的大脑和肮脏灵魂的想象，可奥姆又时常想那毕竟是他同母异父的的哥哥，他身上也该有点儿母亲的影子，贝壳上的画像涂涂改改，眼睛忽大忽小，嘴巴歪歪咧咧，还有个丑陋的大鼻子。奥姆盯着画像发呆，想象着有朝一日把三叉戟插进他身体里的样子，那让他从嘴里泛起苦味，像吃了腐坏的贝肉，奥姆于是把那杂种涂黑了，这样好了点，一个黑影，一个可以用来无限堆积仇恨的黑洞。  
奥姆合上了贝壳，他真的感觉好多了。  
  
当父亲也死去后，奥姆继承了王位。  
当他戴上皇冠，手握父亲三叉戟的时候，有个声音在提醒他，原本他有个哥哥比他更有资格站在这里，好在那是个杂种。  
奥姆一个人坐在冷冰冰的皇位上，从前他站在下面仰望他的父亲，从来没有觉得这个椅子原来这么的空旷，父亲似乎把这儿整个都坐满了，金色的披风垂落到地面上，倒映他威严肃穆的面容，奥姆低下头，他还没有长到他父亲那么高，他的脚离地面还差那么点儿，光洁的地面倒映出他幼稚的面庞，他眉毛不自觉地皱着，皇冠有点过于大了，压在他眉毛上面一点儿的地方，像什么人的手掌蛮横地压着他的脑袋。奥姆抿着嘴，蓝色的眼睛与自己的倒影对视。他抬起头，维科在他旁边看着他，全亚特兰蒂斯的子民在看着他，奥姆举起三叉戟，确保其重重地砸在地面上，水波跟从他的力量一圈圈荡漾开去，群臣欢呼，奥姆扭头，而维科在这时低下头去，只留给他一个行礼的头顶。  
奥姆立刻就嗅到了愧疚的味道，他对于坏消息总是很敏锐，特别是在预感他要失去什么的时候。  
  
于是就在那一天，奥姆偷偷跟在维科身后，他并没有去勾结另外三国年长的君主至少维护了他对国家的忠诚，可是当维科不断向浅海游去的时候，奥姆的心脏开始越跳越快。当奥姆躲在岩石后面看到那个和维科会面的少年后，他立刻就知道那是谁了。他看到维科露出轻松的笑容，和那个奔向他的棕色头发的陆地人拥抱，他们以一种更平等更悠闲的方式交谈，即使维科还保留着一点长辈的严厉，他们之间的氛围也足够让奥姆羡慕和……恶心。事实上维科那不自觉流露出的些许恭敬也让奥姆恶心。  
“亚瑟。”这时从维科嘴里泄露出的一个陌生的发音，几次之后奥姆才意识到那是他哥哥的名字。  
那个杂种叫亚瑟。  
当维科开始教导亚瑟的时候，奥姆已经无法再看下去了，他转身扎进海里，熟悉的咸涩的冰冷的海水重新拥抱了他，让他感觉安全。亚特兰蒂斯人不会哭泣，奥姆从小就被教导过，即使他们的祖先会，他们也已经不会了，因为在海洋里流泪不会有任何人发现，那么哭泣除了证明自身的软弱和失败再无用处。亚特兰蒂斯人进化了泪腺，从而来获得更敏锐的视线，那才让他更清楚地看到了今天发生的一切。  
那个杂种又夺走了他的一样东西，维科的忠诚，好样的！  
奥姆快速地在海流里穿梭着，冲散密集的鱼群，踢碎岩石，把周围的海洋生物们吓得纷纷都离得远远的。他没有立刻跳出去大喊大叫是因为他自觉没法战胜维科，如果这是一场复仇，这是一场关于他忍受了这么久这个杂种所带给他羞辱的宣泄，奥姆必须确保它足够的盛大，足够的引人注目，足够的必胜无疑。  
奥姆冲回了自己的房间，他房间窗外堆了一堆贝壳，上面不是那个杂种的画像就是奥姆从小幻想的形形色色的复仇计划，日积月累，那里累出了个岩石层，被海草海泥覆盖，承认吧他就是个心灵扭曲的混蛋，可这该死的是谁害的？奥姆用力地踢碎他们，看碎片四散开来漂向深色的远处。现在他的仇恨目标有了切实的形象，操他的，他真的是个野种，他一点也不像他的母亲，他没有高贵的金发，白皙的皮肤，优雅的谈吐，他浑身上下都是陆地人的特征：纠结杂乱的棕色头发，带着斑点的鼻头，大颗的不整齐的牙，粗重的四肢，还有他那身皮，他怎么晒得那么黑，像是被章鱼的口水洗过一样，即使是半开化的渔夫族也不如他这样有失身份。他的血液被污染了，而母亲却因为这样的杂种而死亡。  
奥姆的心口跳了一下，她从来没直接把母亲和死亡联系在一起，他不是没有幻想过强大的母亲也有可能逃生，可是他现在见到亚瑟了，他也是孤单一人，和自己一样，母亲并没有去找他，那么只有一种可能了。  
奥姆坐回自己的床上，他拿起新的贝壳，在上面狠狠地刻上那个野种的面容。  
他的眉峰，他的笑容，他的眼眸。  
他把他的母亲夺走了，可他还有自己的父亲，他保有了母亲的武器，现在他还有了维科。  
奥姆狠狠地刻上亚瑟的名字。  
“陆地人毁了一切。”  
“我们什么都没有了。”  
奥姆想起父亲的话。  
他意识到父亲留给了他一个诅咒。  
  
当亚瑟真正站在奥姆面前的时候。  
哦，订正一下，是跪在自己面前，奥姆并没有获得想象中的快乐。  
他看着自己的野种兄长像个野蛮人一般和锁链较劲，先天的血统优势的确让他足够强大，他几乎就要冲到自己面前了，可还是被及时地拉住了，那是奥姆第一次如此近地观察亚瑟。  
这不是他第一次观察亚瑟，也不是第二次。  
事实上从发现了维科的秘密后，奥姆就时不时会偷偷跟着维科游向近海，后来当维科结束对亚瑟的教导不常去的时候，奥姆偶尔也会去观察亚瑟，了解敌人是复仇的基本，奥姆足够了解亚瑟这几年的成长，也许对于陆地人来说亚瑟是个强壮的“超人”，但在奥姆考究客观的评判中，这位兄长并不如自己富于战斗技巧。他看着这个野种越长越粗鄙不堪，头发比小时候还长还乱，块头也大的像吹胀了似的。当亚瑟成年后，他迷恋上陆地人的酒精，常常喝的满胡子都是白色泡沫，喉咙里发出“咕噜咕噜”不成句子的胡话。他和他的父亲住在海边的灯塔里，也是一幢粗糙低级的建筑，那个叫汤姆的老头喜欢每天站在码头上发呆，而亚瑟喜欢喝醉了就躺在沙滩上睡觉。奥姆遇到过几次，亚瑟大半个身子都埋在海水里，水流把亚瑟身上的热度传递到奥姆的指尖，还有酒臭味，他肮脏的皮肤上开始浮现漆黑的痕迹，组成密密麻麻不知所谓的图形，随着年岁增长越来越多。这个时候，奥姆有些怜悯亚瑟，如果他愿意，他现在就可以一海戟插死他，或者任由那不知从何而来的黑色“病毒”把他吞噬（在奥姆看来亚瑟活不了多久了，在陆地病毒彻底弄黑他之前，他要抓紧时间完成他的复仇），可奥姆不会这么做，亚瑟的处决需要公开的展览，他需要在自己的臣民面前彻底消灭这个隐患，更重要的是，他不能让亚瑟这么无知无觉的死去，他需要面对自己，面对他带来的灾难。  
亚瑟需要看见他。  
需要看见奥姆一点点夺回属于他的一切。  
奥姆看着亚瑟，现在他在亚瑟的眼睛里终于看见自己了。  
复仇的钟声敲响了。  
奥姆发现，他的哥哥有一对赤金色的眸子，那是海洋里没有的颜色，可能是这个野种身上最好看的东西。  
  
奥姆被突如其来的水柱冲的头脑发昏，这攻击来自他的未婚妻，他一起长大朋友，奥姆想不通湄拉为什么这么做，刚才激斗的热力还在他的躯干里灼烧，奥姆摘掉了头盔，只来得及看到湄拉和那个野种一起坐在飞行器上离开。  
奥姆站起来，他从来没觉得海水这么沉重过。  
他以为自己会愤怒，他表现得的确也看起来是那么回事？不然呢，一个国王现在最该展现的情绪就是愤怒。穆克几乎立刻开来了飞行器，当奥姆坐进去的时候，他听到了高压水炮发射的声音，他启动座驾，而缓缓落下的玻璃舱上倒映出穆克有些担忧的面容。  
奥姆什么话都没有说，他觉的有些累，他不能停止手指的颤动。  
亲手打碎母亲遗物的震动感正停留在他的手掌上，仿佛浸透了皮肤侵入了血液，迟早会把他的脉搏也吞噬掉，成为他身体里唯一回响的频率。  
这频率操动着奥姆轻而易举地追上了湄拉和亚瑟。  
那个野种用一种还在状况外的“轻松”的眼神看向他，就好像这只是场兄弟间的打闹，而他有个混蛋小弟弟过于穷追不舍了。奥姆看向湄拉，湄拉的眼神就丰富多了，愧疚，心虚，无奈，坚决，她旁观了奥姆这些年，她是理解他的，至少奥姆之前这么认为，但湄拉做出了选择，她选择了那个野种，并且毫不犹豫地踹了奥姆一脚。  
唔噢，现在湄拉也是那个野种的了。  
在奥姆瞄准他们飞行器的同时长年累月训练下的战斗本能就让他按下了火炮按钮，他并不是要给自己找理由，事实上他有充足的理由现在就实施处决，可突然亮起的火光还是让奥姆不舒服，他追逐着那条划破深海的燃烧轨迹，只在尽头看到逐渐沉入岩浆的飞船残骸，奥姆打开舱盖，感受到被烧温的海水贴着他脸颊在流动。  
并没有什么复仇的快感让他痛痛快快地喘息上一口。  
奥姆呆呆地站在驾驶舱里，从飞行器下沉的速度和完全没有人体碎片浮上来的事实推定也许湄拉和他的野种哥哥还活着，他想起留在湄拉手环上的追踪器，他突发奇想的一个后备方案，他对坏消息很敏感，那让他鬼使神差地预先判定了湄拉的背叛，他是怎么发现的？可能是从她为那个野种的辩白里，也可能是她看向那个野种的眼神他在维科眼睛里也看到过。似乎从那个野种出现在他面前开始，一切都在改变，更快更不可控地朝着奥姆也许不那么喜欢的方向运转。  
管他的呢，快点结束吧。  
奥姆突然这么想。  
他又想起他的父亲，想起被父亲处决的母亲，一切成了一条转身咬住自己尾巴的蛇，而奥姆已经在他既定的轨道上运行的够久了，他无法停下也无法改变轨迹，湄拉把一切想的都太简单了，她是个理想主义者，所以她才会选择她的野种哥哥，看起来足够弱势，足够天真，足够需要她。  
足够自由。  
奥姆用手指揉了揉自己的额角，那里常年戴着皇冠，留下了浅浅的痕迹，他习惯性触摸那里，他还有一份国王责任，那让他快速冷静下来，很快地，他就联系上穆克，开始搜索湄拉的追踪器。  
如果一切不是他想的这样，他的好朋友和他的野种哥哥已经彻底融化在了岩浆里。  
那么，奥姆想，反正都是那个野种的错。  
现在，他把自己的哥哥也彻底夺走了。  
  
当亚瑟跳出来指挥着海洋巨怪和一大群鱼，还有海沟族袭击亚特兰蒂斯军队的时候，奥姆终于松了口气。  
他想着你这个野种可总算出现了，他原本以为他要等到打完咸水族，可能还要打完陆地，这个野种才可能从不知什么地方爬出来继续找他的不痛快。  
奥姆看到泽贝尔的军队首先停了下来，然后一部分他的军队也停止了作战，渔夫族和咸水族，好吧，他们本来就是被自己拉进来的，所有人都给他和亚瑟的决斗让出了舞台，奥姆追着亚瑟跳出了海面，风把水珠狂乱地拍到他的脸上。亚瑟那身黄绿色的战甲俗气到让奥姆发笑，如果他不是个国王，他一定会先嘲笑这个。  
事实上奥姆的确在微笑，只不过面具遮挡了他大部分的面容，他也不希望那个野种发现这个。  
奥姆的“坏消息”预感又在向他发送警报，其实也不需要什么预感，他杀了渔夫族的国王，他关押了维科并被宣判不是个贤明的君主，他砍掉了咸水族国王的一只手。涅柔斯，涅柔斯就是个随洋流摇摆的海草，奥姆都已经在他脸上看到了无论这场战斗谁获得胜利，他都会有一个亚特兰国王女婿的喜悦。  
而胜利会属于亚瑟。  
连奥姆都这样觉得了。  
你看，他找到了失落的三叉戟，毕竟有维科和湄拉帮助他。他也会最终获得亚特兰蒂斯王位的继承权，即使他是个混血野种。渔夫族小女王已经看他挺顺眼的了，而那只海洋巨兽看起来就和咸水族是一家。  
他唯一要做的就是踏过奥姆，而这也是现在奥姆剩下的唯一要做的事了。  
任何事情都有其既定轨道，他们每个人都在一开始被划定好了轨迹，从他的父亲说出那句诅咒开始，来自陆地的野种夺走奥姆一切的命运就已经被确定了。  
奥姆再一次和他的野种哥哥面对面站着，他们战戟相向，从出生开始，他们之间只有争斗才能存活。  
好战的兴奋宛如热风，从他的野种哥哥身上散发出来，奥姆看到亚瑟扬起兴奋的唇角，他总是、总是、总是那么快乐，他才是富有的国王，而奥姆是贫穷的祈求者。  
水珠击打在黄金三叉戟上发出清脆悦耳的声音，那听起来很像童年时母亲给奥姆唱过的歌。  
亚瑟·库瑞终究会夺取奥姆·玛瑞斯的生命，好在这是他最后能抢走的东西了。  
就让鲜血使欢呼上达神庭。


	2. 下

What the F——  
亚瑟实在搞不懂他和他的混蛋小兄弟之间到底出现了什么理解偏差？  
他打赢了他，在众人面前，这大约有点儿丢脸，可……哈喽，还记得之前火之环奥姆找一群亚特兰蒂斯人故意嘘他的事吗？现在扯平了。当然亚瑟也拒绝处死他，他从来没想过要杀了奥姆——杀了自己唯一的兄弟，夺得王位——这听起来像上上世纪什么烂俗的歌剧，老实说打败奥姆的感觉不错，该给这个不知天高地厚的小混蛋一点教训了，而且他也打碎了他的鱼叉，耶，以牙还牙，亚瑟喜欢这个，虽然亚瑟不会承认，但看到奥姆盯着自己碎掉的（来自他那个混蛋老爸）的鱼叉一脸痛心但又憋着不显露出来的样子可真是太他妈爽了，毕竟这个混蛋打碎妈妈留下来的五叉戟时可一点也没有手软。  
可是杀了他？唔噢，亚瑟握紧自己的三叉戟，居高临下，而他的弟弟依旧在执着地用眼神骂他是个野种，并渴求一死。如果不是环境太过严肃，亚瑟一定会扬起大手掌，狠狠朝他的脑门拍那么一下，就像他小时候做了蠢事他父亲会对他做的那样。奥姆把脖子仰得太努力了，露出脆弱的喉结，而亚瑟在担心那会不会使他颈椎骨折。当亚瑟拒绝杀他的时候，他完全没有表现出一点应有的感激或忏悔，反而像受了极大的侮辱，他的眼睛更湿润了，毕竟天正在疯狂地下雨，那让他蓝色的眼睛显得更清澈透亮，真神奇，亚瑟忍不住开小差地想，奥姆也许从未踏足过陆地，他却有一双天空颜色的眼睛。他浅金色的头发狼狈的披散开来，脸比之前更白了，他微微张着嘴却说不出一个字，他的小兄弟看起来像一条搁浅的鱼。那些拍击海浪，那些下落的水，那些簇拥着他们的四海国民的呼吸声都过于吵闹了。  
“杀了我。”奥姆又喊，仿佛在歌剧院里飙高音，充满了煽情的悲剧感，亚瑟感到头痛，好在这个时候母亲出现了，亚瑟可以清楚地看到奥姆在那一瞬间就柔软了下来，他用真正看向家人的眼神望向他们共同的母亲，亚瑟原本以为奥姆不会有这种情感但显然他有，且充沛到无法掩藏，他像个孩子一样蜷缩在亚特兰娜的臂弯里，把脸深深地藏起来，就好像——  
——就好像亚瑟是那个抢了他的玩具还打了他的大孩子。  
哈喽？？？？？  
拜超强听力所赐，亚瑟能很清楚的听到周围一片轻轻的“哦——”的叹息声，军队们在跪拜间窃窃私语，说真的，海洋和大陆看来的确是一体的，对八卦的热衷足够证明你们的同宗同源。  
亚瑟看向湄拉，湄拉居然也露出了那种“你做的太过了”的眼神，亚瑟挑眉，湄拉用眼睛瞥了瞥碎掉的三叉戟并夸张地翻了个白眼。说真的，还有人记得自己那柄被打碎的五叉戟吗？还有当时打的热火朝天突然过来莫名其妙亲我一下的人是谁？如果要列一张单子上面标注上那些让奥姆不痛快的人，自说自话的前未婚妻显然也有份。  
但是等等——重申一下，奥姆才是这里唯一的混球，这一切都是他自找的。  
亚特兰娜还在和奥姆温情私语，现在他知道妈妈也不是那么赞成他攻击大陆，亚瑟抱着手臂，等着已经变得柔软的弟弟可以展现点他高贵的羞愧，然而奥姆又用那种仿佛被抢了什么东西的眼神看他，不过好在野种这个称呼看来他是不会再用了。  
“如果你准备好了，我们需要谈谈。”亚瑟觉得自己说的足够真诚，而奥姆只是淡淡地看了他一眼。  
“把他带下去，确保他能够看到好戏。”  
说真的维科，亚瑟在心里叹了口气，可是你主动背叛他的，希望这点你能先提前解释一下。  
  
然而和奥姆的交谈比亚瑟以为的要来的晚的多，随后的四国国王会议占用了亚瑟全部的时间，他算是知道自己弟弟的发际线为什么那么堪忧了，和这些海洋中的高等生物交流要比和鱼交流费力一百倍，给海沟族喂一条死去的鲸鱼还能得到他们欢喜嚎叫呢，而不同意给渔夫族女王建战后纪念馆，就得听她用咏叹调说一大堆亚瑟到现在都没彻底搞懂意思的话，当他知道奥姆一戟插死了渔夫国国王后，亚瑟咋舌了一下，他其实能稍微理解点儿，毕竟他们当时赶着去和咸水国开战，可没太多时间……  
但那还是不对的。  
为了弥补奥姆犯下的错误，渔夫国将有一座新的图书馆，一座纪念馆，一座歌剧院，还有了一大堆奥姆的藏书，希望他别介意，介意也没用了。  
当又结束一天的四国会议后，他们还有大约一周的会议安排，很大可能要延期，亚瑟越发觉得自己做了错误的决定，他的母亲只是把象征七海之主的皇冠戴在他头上，又去牢里看了下奥姆就急匆匆和灯塔中的父亲团聚去了，直到现在也没回来，亚瑟琢磨出这多少有点逃避责任的意味，但他实在不该这么揣测好不容易回来的母亲。他的面前还有一大堆维科留给他的公文要看，湄拉在会后留了下来，她像一团在海洋里燃烧的火，脸上全是幸灾乐祸的表情。  
“你们说亚特兰蒂斯不缺国王，需要的是一个英雄，这不是英雄该干的事。”  
“你完成了英雄该做的事，而现在你是国王了。”  
“这一点也不有趣。”  
“没有人说这是有趣的。”  
“真搞不懂奥姆当时怎么受得了这个的。”  
“这个吗……”湄拉在水里游动了下，换了另一只手撑起脸颊，“他也没有别的事情好做。”  
亚瑟不知道自己该露出什么表情，他像是短暂凝固了一下，随后他的手指在桌面上握紧，“他还是没要求见我吗？”  
“我认识的奥姆·玛瑞斯从来不会祈求怜悯。”湄拉看了亚瑟一眼，“也从来不会主动承认错误。”  
亚瑟在心里叹息，可是他想和他说话。  
  
如果说亚瑟从他父亲身上学到了什么，好的那些，那么保持对自己的诚实是绝对值得加亮的一条。  
他也的确老这么做。  
当亚瑟觉得他没法再忍耐不见奥姆的时候，他就那么做了，反正在奥姆面前他本来也没什么面子。  
奥姆被关在废旧都城改造的空气监狱里，在很深很深的海底，亚特兰蒂斯要比亚瑟想象的还要热闹，永远都有大型器械在飞驰轰鸣，四国的国民拥挤穿梭，而当接近监狱的时候，亚瑟才感到大海久违的、熟悉的静谧，那让他自在了很多，他想这可能就是他不由得雀跃起来的原因。  
虽然亚瑟想先偷偷地观察下奥姆，但关押奥姆的监狱看起来就像个敞开的展览盒，每个人，如果有人过来的话，他们就能随意地看到他，看这个昔日荣耀的海洋领主成为如何的阶下囚，这个认知让亚瑟忍不住皱眉，他不知道这是不是约定俗成的惩罚的一部分，反正他没有这么要求过。周围没有几个守卫，而在展览盒正中间的奥姆看起来没有任何束缚，亚瑟甚至觉得他要是想走他随时可以走。  
但他并没有。  
他还在那儿，囚室空无一物，奥姆背对着他侧躺在腐烂斑驳的木板上，即使他金色的头发散开，微微和那些竖起的木刺纠缠在一起，他看起来还是那么的高贵不容轻视。  
察觉到亚瑟的到来，奥姆微微扭过头来。  
亚瑟得小心着脚，免得自己踩坏什么破旧的木板。他咳嗽了下，琢磨着合适的开场白，而奥姆已经慢吞吞地坐了起来，他人瘦了点，精神还是很好的样子，当他看到亚瑟的时候，他很缓慢地眨了下眼睛，而亚瑟盯着他深陷的眼窝和干燥的嘴唇若有所思。  
“你是来宣判对我的最终决定吗？”  
还是奥姆先开了口，他的声音仍旧像刚见面时那样优雅从容，只是低哑了些。  
“你认为你会得到什么结果？”亚瑟环抱起双臂，他直接过来了，那身金色的铠甲和更耀眼的三叉戟现在让他有些不自在，特别是奥姆只穿了一身薄得仿佛鱼鳞似的外套，衬得他是那么耀武扬威。  
“你依旧坚持不处决我？”  
“是的。”亚瑟认真地说，“我永远不会。”  
“那我想你大概给了渔夫国和咸水国远超他们预期的补偿，皆大欢喜。”奥姆慢慢地说，不显露一点真实情绪，他盯着亚瑟的眼睛，浅色的唇一开一合，时不时会伸出舌头舔一下嘴唇，“对于我的最终处置已经全由你说了算了。”  
“差不多。”亚瑟吸了下鼻子，“所以呢，你觉得我会这么处置你？”  
“你答应了渔夫国和咸水国什么？”奥姆跳过了亚瑟的问题，反而抛过来了一个。  
“我们和咸水国签了一些互不侵犯的协定。答应给渔夫国经济援助，并且我们会帮他们共同修复战争中破坏的部分……这些维科都参与了。”亚瑟纵容了奥姆的自作主张，事实上能和他开始这样平和的交流让他感觉不错，如果奥姆脸上能少点嘲讽的笑容就更好了，“哦，顺便说一下，渔夫国的小女王差不多搬空了你的藏书室。”  
“您可真是太大方了。”  
“谁让你杀了他父亲呢。”  
“他们一家人都不值那个价。”  
亚瑟张了张嘴，想说那是一条生命，生命是无价的，可他看着奥姆，觉得又好气又好笑，他的弟弟，曾经尊贵的亚特兰蒂斯之王，现在看起来就像是个闹别扭的小孩子，对于自己的得失毫无理智地斤斤计较。  
“那是在战争中。”奥姆大概也从亚瑟的脸上看出了什么，“你也伤害了很多亚特兰蒂斯人，但因为你取得了胜利，所以没有人来追究你。”奥姆打断亚瑟所有意图的反驳，“战争只有胜负，生命的流逝只是损失统计里的数字。这一点咸水国国王要比她有担当得多，我想他并没有怎么为难你。”  
咸水国国王的确要干脆得多，整个会议也许除了亚瑟，他也是那个想尽快结束赶紧回家的家伙。  
“你该强硬一些，小国没有外交。让小女王闭嘴，接受她现在拿到的，不然就什么都不要给她。”奥姆亲蔑地瞥了瞥嘴，他说这些话是那么的轻而易举，“维科该提醒你这些，而不是让七海之王成为谁都可以讨价还价的虾米。”  
亚瑟猜虾米应该是骂人的话，他的兄弟显然想羞辱他，可陆地人并不会因为被骂成虾米就多生气，亚瑟还是决定把那柄三叉戟靠到墙边，他甚至开始脱起了金色的铠甲。  
“你干什么？”奥姆坐的更直了些，他立刻紧绷了起来。  
“我想坐下来。”现在亚瑟已经把上半身扒掉了，正在一蹦一跳地往下扒自己的裤子，“你不知道这玩意儿有多紧，还有你觉得我走起来有沙拉沙拉的响声不？我总觉得它们在互相摩擦，Fuck，这真的不是我的尺寸。”随着一阵拉扯声，他终于把那条绿油油地裤子也扒拉了下来，感谢波塞冬，他里面还有一条裤子。  
亚瑟终于自在地坐在了奥姆身边，虽然奥姆立刻就往旁边挪了一点，但亚瑟重重地靠在了墙上，震得老旧的监狱都冒出细小的气泡，而他则长长呼出了这么久以来最轻松的一口气。  
“我不适合干这个。”亚瑟抹了把脸坦白地说，“我也讨厌干这个。”他扭过身子望着自己的兄弟，“所以你得回来帮我——这是命令，这就是对你的最后宣判。你的余生都要为亚特兰蒂斯效忠。”  
奥姆发出尖锐的冷笑：“以战犯的身份？”  
“不是，是亚特兰蒂斯知错能改，努力弥补错误的亲王。”亚瑟蛮横地扣住奥姆的手，防止他逃到离自己更远的地方，“是以我弟弟的身份。”  
有好一会儿，奥姆都没有说话，他瞪圆了眼睛，抿紧了嘴巴，他同样浅色的眉皱了起来，在眉心中间形成小疙瘩，亚瑟靠他靠的太近了，他现在知道自己的兄弟摸起来有多凉，当他说话的时候，亚瑟甚至感觉不到他有呼吸，亚瑟不想把一切搞得那么拘谨严肃，他已经腻烦了这泥泞的进展，他想赶紧翻篇，开始新的他期待中的那个阶段，就像一部大团圆电影的结局那样轻松愉快，鲜花环绕，众生欢庆，他成为七海之主，有了新的朋友，新的归属，更好地是他还有了妈妈和弟弟，不能更棒了，奥姆也该早点意识到这些，所以亚瑟笑起来，想去撞一下自己呆了的小兄弟肩膀，然而奥姆再次敏捷地拉开了距离，即使手还被亚瑟扯着。  
“自以为是的仁慈。”他尖刻的下了评语。  
“仁慈可以得到很多你之前抢不来的东西。”似乎有什么刺了下奥姆，他不自觉地咬了咬牙，让他的脸更加紧绷，而亚瑟继续循循善诱，“起码现在咸水国和渔夫国都和我们建交了。”  
“这和我有什么关系，他们是向你臣服。”  
“说真的，你没必要把每件事情都搞得这么……无趣。”亚瑟的叹息声轰隆隆地震着他兄弟的耳膜，“我们结盟了，泽贝尔、渔夫国、咸水国都向亚特兰蒂斯表达了敬意，呃，海沟国那边没什么想法让他们吃饱就好了。维科说过，你一直想恢复亚特兰蒂斯当年的荣光……”  
“你做到了！”奥姆烦躁地打断他，“所以你现在是在干什么？和我炫耀你的功绩吗？”  
“我的意思是，这些都是属于亚特兰蒂斯的，有朝一日，如果你成为国王，这些也会同样属于你。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我的意思是我并不想当这个国王，我真的——”  
“哦你想回垃圾陆地了。”  
亚瑟想说什么，但他却先笑起来，一个他来此地后最大的笑容：“你不高兴吗，奥姆？如果这些重新属于你。”  
奥姆非常明显的噎了一下，但他很快就掩饰了过去，他显然对此很有经验，用更冷漠的表情和更无情的言语：“逃避国家责任的懦夫，一无是处的海葵，来自陆地的——”大约是想起母亲，奥姆没把他想骂的话骂完，他改成了，“你辜负了母亲对你的信任。”  
“妈妈也知道我不是这块料。”亚瑟对此毫不羞耻，“所以，奥姆，你不希望我走，是吗？”  
奥姆又在舔他的嘴唇，亚瑟并不明白这在海洋里代表的意义，如果这代表他的弟弟在急躁的话，老实说这带的亚瑟都有些急躁了。  
“政治不是这么想当然的事情。”奥姆最后说，他的目光在亚瑟脸上逡巡，最后低落下去，“他们是因为你，还有你的三叉戟，才和亚特兰蒂斯结盟的，如果换回是我，联盟会再次破裂。”  
“亚瑟。”  
好一会儿，亚瑟才意识到这是奥姆第一次好好喊他的名字。  
“你不能拿走了别人想要的东西再无所谓的丢掉。”  
有什么从奥姆一直努力维持的强硬下显露出来，就像蚌悄悄张开一丝壳来喘息，亚瑟并不准备强硬地撬开它，他只是忍不住用拇指婆娑着奥姆的虎口，奥姆没再挣脱他，他的皮肤摸起来也不是那么凉了。  
“奥姆，如果你希望我留下来，那你就必须帮我。”  
“你这是在胡搅蛮缠。”  
“很高兴你终于发现了，为了不再搞国王会议这堆破事，我什么都做得出来。”  
奥姆居然被逗笑了，他闪过一个飞快的笑容。  
“泡泡鱼崽。”  
他用一种友好的语调说这个词，亚瑟猜这大概是在嘲讽他虚张声势，他真的该好好研究下亚特兰蒂斯俚语，他的弟弟微微弯起嘴角，还是那么严肃，但他的肩膀碰到了亚瑟的，他们一起坐在地板上，像个真正的兄弟一样，空气墙外的海水里连一条鱼也没有，但他们都能看到海水的流动，起伏翻滚，一切都在悄然地发生着改变。  
“这一切都是你想当然的，你还没有和维科好好讨论过这事。”  
“他会同意的。”亚瑟把这当做奥姆同意了，“他也很想你。”  
奥姆从喉咙里发出轻轻地“嗯”并没有太大反应：“你们还有很多事情要做，把我拖进来只会让更多事情变得更复杂。”  
“是的，但这就是我的决定，我们还有很多事情要做。”  
  
关于国王的那一套套奥姆总是对的。  
关于处理奥姆的决议让他们又开了一整天的会，最后终于达成了协议：奥姆可以不用失去他身体的任何一个部分，但他也不能堂而皇之地就成为亚特兰蒂斯的亲王，他只能作为一名宫廷近臣来辅佐新王更好地管理国家，同时亚瑟对他有绝对的监管责任，这意味着起码在三年内，奥姆不可以离开亚瑟单独行动。  
当然涅柔斯王还有别的要求，这个老奸巨猾的国王总是等大家分完蛋糕还要顺手拿走盘子。  
“亚特兰蒂斯和泽贝尔还有一份婚约要履行。”  
“我以为湄拉在火之环就已经算是，呃，把婚约废除了。”  
“哦谢谢提醒，想想我是为了救谁。”湄拉大声且夸张地说。  
“我当初和奥瓦克斯王的约定，是我的女儿会和亚特兰蒂斯的国王结婚。”  
虽然亚瑟和湄拉处的不错，他们之间还有一个吻，但想到要和湄拉共度余生，亚瑟的第一反应还是觉得头疼，他看了湄拉一眼，发现对方也是一样的表情，所以他用眼神示意湄拉说点什么，而这位聪明的红发女士只是转头当没看见。  
“呃……我觉得我们刚经历了一场战争，立刻结婚并不是个好的选择。”亚瑟向维科示意。  
“亚瑟国王的婚约是个需要被重新审定的事项。”  
亚瑟想说不，我的结婚对象是我一个人就可以决定的事情，不需要你们来审定，但他决定先暂时不打断维科的扯皮，涅柔斯显然对这个答复并不意外，他说：“这是暗示亚特兰蒂斯要主动取消婚约吗？这是对泽贝尔全体国民的侮辱，我们都知道这场战役里湄拉起了多大的作用，现在……”  
“好吧。”亚瑟揉着自己的脸，他觉得在水里第一次感觉到窒息，这是最后了，奥姆就要回来了，“你到底想要什么？”  
  
“哦，所以你把当时涅柔斯送给我们的合军退了回去，甚至还开了一块公共贸易区。”奥姆插着手干巴巴的说，他转头看向一起来接他出狱的湄拉，“好样的。”  
湄拉无所谓地撩了撩她迷人的长发：“这是我们应得的，现在这个傻瓜蛋国王完全属于你了。”她盯着奥姆说，声音里有一股不可言说的意味，“我得说我真的很佩服你，你有多少天没碰到海水了，七天还是十天？你居然还能头脑清醒地和我说话。”  
亚瑟为这对话惊讶，他完全不知道他的兄弟原来在受着干渴的惩罚，哦狗屎，所以他才会不断地舔他的嘴唇。  
“你该早点和我说！”他急切地解释道，“这并不是我的命令。”  
奥姆又瞪了湄拉一会儿才看向他的兄弟：“我知道。”他淡然地说，“这是我应受的。那么现在，请准许我离开。”  
亚瑟从没想过有一天会面对这个，奥姆在他面前恭敬地低下身体，他看到他向他袒露毫无防备的后颈，他的背脊弯成一条顺服的、无可挑剔的曲线，而他柔软的金发因为干燥有些蓬乱，那让他显得像一件烘干的衣服而亚瑟迫不及待地想要拥抱他。就这么毫无预兆地，他获得了他的臣服，身为国王的那部分，这可真是没想到，也许奥姆一开始就没有多么的眷恋权位，那可真是太糟糕了，毕竟他之前那么努力地维持他。  
“你当然可以。”亚瑟有些紧张地说，“过来。”他向他伸出手，而奥姆还是保持着那高贵的步调，他缓缓走向亚瑟，他身上的确没有任何束缚，他原本随时就可以离开，但是他留了下来，自囚在没有海水的牢笼里，被公开示众，亚瑟不知道他是因为什么选择留了下来，是真的无处可去，还是舍不得亚特兰蒂斯，亚瑟希望那里面能有点对他的信任，信任他这个兄弟也会保护他，总之，他稳稳握住了亚瑟伸出的手。  
亚瑟一使劲就把奥姆拉出来牢笼，刚一接触到海水，奥姆就深深吸了口气，他闭上眼睛忍不住露出惬意的表情，亚瑟小声说“如果你想喝点海水，可以张开嘴巴喝，没什么不好意思的”，结果接收到了奥姆看白痴的眼神，而湄拉显然也听到了，没好气地翻了个白眼。在她身后，奥姆的那只坐骑海王龙一下子蹿了出来，亲昵的绕着奥姆转圈，用鼻子拱主人的后背，就像一只陆地上的狗。  
“你们居然把他带来了。”奥姆有些惊讶，他亲昵地摸了摸那只节鱼的脖子，那让他看起来更像只狗了。  
“他可能知道只有我能听懂他讲话，所以它已经骂了我几天脏话了。”  
“好男孩。”奥姆立刻夸奖道，这让海王龙兴奋地直摆尾巴。  
在走过湄拉身边的时候，奥姆用只有湄拉能听到的声音说：“拿走多少，我会再拿回来的。”  
湄拉微笑着用海洋人的手势“回操”了自己的青梅竹马，不过亚瑟看不到这些，他正高兴着，催促着奥姆赶紧跟上来，而奥姆骑上了他的好男孩，只留给自己的兄弟一串水泡。  
  
总之奥姆的回归彻底解救了亚瑟，虽然他还是不得不坐在会议室里旁听，可现在他可以欣赏三国国王轮流吃瘪的样子了，铁血奥姆让他们再一次回忆起了曾经被支配的恐惧，会议非常效率地逼近尾声，大家显然终于都想回家了。奥姆看起来也和维科和解了，可能是维科也意识到亚瑟的确不适合当一位完全的国王，总之现在的状况让这位导师也很满意。  
当渔夫国小女王和他们告别的时候，奥姆的伪装让他看起来和监狱里判若两人，他像个绅士一样亲吻女王的手背，再一次表达自己的羞愧之情和允诺会在纪念馆落成后亲自去渔夫国发表演讲致歉，他得到了完全的谅解，甚至亚瑟觉得，如果不是奥姆亲手杀了她的父亲，小女王可能都要动心了。  
奥姆，他高大、英俊、能干、有才华，亚瑟现在简直弄不懂当初湄拉为什么会背叛他，抛弃和他的婚姻。  
“你装的可真像那么回事。”亚瑟有些酸溜溜地说。  
而奥姆转过身子正视他：“这是国王的必备技能，没有永远的敌人。”他向亚瑟坦诚自己的虚伪，“渔夫国总是自诩宽容和理解，那是个过于理想化的国家，他们沉溺于自我感动，所以才不能成为真正的强者。”  
“这听起来像骂我。”  
“你这么觉得吗？”奥姆挑了下眉但还是摇了摇下巴，“你和他们不同，你有能力实践自己的承诺，母亲说得对，你平等的对待所有人，愿意帮助所有人，但最重要的是你有能力做到。”  
“你刚才说，没有永远的敌人，所以……”亚瑟挠了挠自己的头发，“你说这些是因为你真的想说，还是另一种‘说辞’。”  
奥姆什么都没有说，他只是沉默着，沉默着让亚瑟都感觉到了他的生气。  
没有比他的“生气”更好的回答了，亚瑟可不真是个傻瓜，他赶紧咳嗽了下，还是忍不住一把搂过自己的弟弟，不过现在他还不敢揉奥姆的头发，他不明白海洋中的兄弟如何表达亲昵的感情，特别他们还属于教条严格的皇室，他只能紧一紧奥姆的胳膊，在对方语出不逊前及时松手。不过好在奥姆已经渐渐习惯了亚瑟这种表达方式，这些天，他越来越对这类突然袭击无动于衷了，如果他心情好，亚瑟通过观察发现那意味着奥姆心情好，他会狠狠地砸一拳亚瑟的胸口，并且用上他最大的力气，最好能砸的亚瑟喘不上气。  
  
不过奥姆还是不喜欢陆地。  
当他们在争论陆地问题的时候，他们之间的矛盾总是不断露出锋利的边缘。亚瑟意识到如果奥姆不能真心地接受陆地，他们永远无法在亚特兰蒂斯和陆地争端问题的解决上有所突破，更可能，奥姆永远不会真正接受身体里有一半陆地血统的他。  
鉴于亚瑟对奥姆的监管职责，当亚瑟有休假可以到陆地上去转悠的时候，他总是强迫奥姆跟他一起去。  
不管奥姆有多么不愿意，看望母亲总是个好理由。  
他们终于一起坐在了汤姆的小屋里，亚特兰娜坐在奥姆的身边，温柔地抚摸小儿子的脸，而老汤姆和他的大儿子坐在桌子的另一边。  
“我该说点什么？”老汤姆问。  
“你不用压低声音说话，你要知道不管你说的多么轻，奥姆都会听到。”  
“哦，那可真是……要知道我说了你母亲不爱听的话的时候，她都会装作没听到。”  
亚特兰娜在这时冲汤姆扬起一个有些嗔怪的笑容，而还没轮到汤姆高兴，他就看到奥姆冲他危险的眯起眼睛。他扭头，大儿子对他露出“你看吧”的表情。  
“也许该把我们剩下的小金鱼喂给他吃。”汤姆还是忍不住压低声音说话，“亚特兰娜吃完金鱼后，看我顺眼了很多。”  
  
好在他们的第一顿晚餐吃的安静又平和，这主要是亚特兰娜的功劳，亚瑟把小牛排切好放到奥姆的盘子里，奥姆立刻向亚瑟展示皇家精准的切割技艺，把切到几乎大小一样的牛排整齐地码到亚瑟的盘子里，不过煮熟的食物还是让奥姆微微惊讶了下，他很喜欢烤龙虾，也很喜欢蓝莓派，奥姆还喝了咖啡，他喜欢苦一点，他一开始喝了亚瑟的，过量的糖让他嗤之以鼻。  
当他们结束晚餐后，奥姆迫不及待地想要回去，可是亚瑟又把奥姆拖去了他常去的酒馆。即使亚特兰蒂斯人知道他是个酒鬼（亚瑟好奇他们是怎么知道的，奥姆则表示无可奉告），他们也并不知道陆地上的酒到底尝起来是个什么味道，据亚瑟所知，海洋里的酒是一种深海水草酿造的，他尝起来就像海洋，苦涩，腥咸，冰冷，像往血管里打冰块，他能够让人产生眩晕的幻觉，但那距离亚瑟理解的喝醉差太多了，他把金黄的麦芽啤推到奥姆面前，他该尝尝阳光下的植物发酵出的酒水，亚瑟觉得那更温暖，更干燥。  
奥姆犹豫了下，还是端起来喝了一大口。  
“好烫。”他这样评价冰啤，“像在灼烧我的舌头。”他说着张开嘴，仿佛真的烫着了般露出一截柔软的舌尖，亚瑟忍不住吸了口气，可能因为奥姆的神情太无辜，他是亚特兰蒂斯人，他不了解陆地，所以不知道他袒露自己舌头的样子实在太过色情了。亚瑟不由得又想起在空气监狱的那段日子，他想起奥姆倔强的一遍遍用舌头湿润干燥的嘴唇，他啃咬那些起皮，当着亚瑟的面毫不自知的玩弄丰润的唇舌。亚瑟觉得有点热，他又发现奥姆的脸迅速烧红了，还有他的鼻尖，接着他又喝了一大口，几乎把瓶子喝空，这时他的眼睛也开始湿润起来。  
“日鱼的，我喜欢这个。”他含混的说，傻笑起来，并且说了句脏话。  
亚瑟大笑起来，但更多是为了掩饰自己发干的嗓子。  
“我还要。”奥姆的手指攀上了亚瑟的手腕，他真的喝醉了，像只章鱼一样粘在亚瑟身上，手绕过亚瑟的腋下完全抱住他，用脑袋磨蹭兄长的胸口，奥姆伸长脖子去够亚瑟手里的酒，离他们不远的酒保露出意味深长的眼神，而亚瑟恨不得在身后竖起块牌子，用黑字加粗大写上“不！不是你（们）想的那样！”，可奥姆倒了下去，砸出重重的响声，瞧瞧他的舌头多么灵巧，他喝光了亚瑟的酒，威士忌，混合的酒精蒸发了前亚特兰蒂斯王的自控力，他滑稽的仰面倒在地板上，扭动着试图扯开陆地人的衬衫。  
亚瑟及时的抱起他的弟弟，并且冲着一个想上来搭讪的基佬，很不明智地骂了句：“Fuck Off!”  
  
好了，这就是亚瑟第一次带奥姆上陆地的成果——让自己的弟弟酗酒并且喝醉，现在他正嚼着自己哥哥的衬衫在沙滩上吹海风醒酒。  
倒不是说亚瑟抱不动奥姆，只是抱着奥姆走了一段就热得出汗的亚瑟想起来奥姆有多洁癖多讨厌汗臭味，毕竟他第一次和奥姆见面可是被摁着好好洗刷了一番。他们一起躺在柔软的还带着白天阳光热度的沙滩上，海水温柔地冲刷着他们的脚，陆地和海洋一起承接了两兄弟。亚瑟把自己的衬衫从奥姆的牙齿里攥出来，他的弟弟真像一只小鲨鱼，迷糊间会龇龇地磨牙。这和亚瑟预想的兄弟间的把酒言欢显然相差很大，但就这样也不错，奥姆乖顺的躺在他的臂弯里，不再是那个骄傲的自负的君主，不再是那个差点淹死他的父亲，骂他杂种，浑身被仇恨与偏执包裹的陌生人。  
亚瑟拍着弟弟宽厚的肩背，他感觉到奥姆吹到他心口的呼吸，那是温热的。  
亚瑟忍不住轻轻哼着歌，他从知道自己有一个弟弟起，就十分想见见他，跟他说在这个世界上，他不是一个人，他也不是一个人，他们可以分享彼此的悲伤与快乐。可他和奥姆走到今天都浪费了太多时间。亚瑟不知道亚特兰蒂斯人的生命到底有多长，他希望能久一点，因为他和奥姆才刚刚认识。  
奥姆在亚瑟的怀里蠕动起来，他的发旋蹭着亚瑟的胡子。  
“我听过这首歌。”他轻轻地说，抬头看向亚瑟的眼睛里有着深海荧火都不可媲美的光彩，“母亲唱过这首歌，在我很小的时候。我喜欢这首歌。”  
他又在亚瑟的怀里睡着了。  
  
之后，他们还会重回深海。  
奥姆会带亚瑟去游览他最喜欢的一条矿石带，他们也发现了可以在火山岩浆里烤鱼吃。亚瑟发现了奥姆那堆还来不及销毁的贝壳，海洋领主必须为自己的拙劣画作付出代价，他可以选择给自己的国王重新画一幅画，但如果他把亚瑟画得像鬼，那他就只能给他的国王唱一支歌来补偿。  
他们也会不断地光临陆地。  
亚瑟也要带奥姆去跋涉炙热的沙漠，去许愿池扔海盗金币，去看各种各样的花，如果奥姆想吃，亚瑟大概也不会阻止他。他还要把奥姆介绍给自己的朋友，那是一群好人，证明着在这片广大的土地上，不同的种族可以友好相处。他还要带奥姆领略四季，告诉他清晨的阳光是他和妈妈头发的颜色，下雨的时候是吧嗒吧嗒的，下雪的时候却很安静，这些那些，深海都不知道。  
他们会一起去落成的战后纪念馆，纪念那些逝去的人和不明智的决定。  
亚瑟没想到他们居然还有他和奥姆两次大战的录像，和自己的兄弟坐在一起看他们当时斗争的360°全景录像真是神奇的体验，亚瑟觉得自己太酷了，奥姆则觉得他会赢完全是靠了那一身蛮力和三叉戟，而小女王希望他俩都闭嘴，但她很喜欢亚瑟带来的爆米花，所以她什么都没说。  
他们还会有很多新的经历来填充记忆。  
奥姆会知道直视阳光太久，亚特兰蒂斯人也会流泪，而凝视他哥哥的眼睛不会。  
亚瑟会知道原来奥姆一直以为他的纹身是什么可怕的病毒，不过就别尝试给他弟弟来一个了，不管是亚瑟觉得多合适也别在晚上偷偷尝试，毕竟奥姆学习陆地人脏话比他快得多。  
也许，亚瑟终会等来奥姆叫他哥哥的那一天。  
也许，亚瑟有一天又会为哥哥的身份而苦恼。  
也许，奥姆也不是那么讨厌“奥姆咪”这个称呼。  
也许，好吧，奥姆还是更喜欢被尊称为“海洋领主”。  
也许，也许。  
大海是神秘的，大海什么也不说。  
他只是轻舔着两位王子的脚掌，催促他们回家。  
奥姆曾经被陆地人夺走的一切，终究还是被陆地人送还了回来。  
正被他紧紧攥在掌心里。  
  
  
The End


End file.
